


The Sun will rise again

by leassinbin



Series: the Kingdoms will rise [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sun is hiding his gay while Moon is violently gay, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, lots of characters, other additional characters to be tagged, strap in folks we're going in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leassinbin/pseuds/leassinbin
Summary: i really can't put this into too many words, other then Sun and Moon are together and try to fix everything that happensactual Summery: Sun and Moon travel to the Bug Kingdom, and when they get there, they see a fantastic sandy world. They travel around, and do everything they can to do their jobs.less serious summery: Sun goes around helping people while Moon hits on everyone





	The Sun will rise again

**Author's Note:**

> part one that no one asked for is here

Sun and Moon became a duo, months after they met, and Moon decided to join him and his group. Lea had went out on a mission with a new friend of hers, being called “Nata”. The both of them were planning to see the Kingdoms, all four of them. Since they were in the center of all four, they decided to simply roll a die. Any number above four would be counted as a roll again.

 

There were four kingdoms.

 

Each had a different leader, the Fossil Kingdom was the most famous. It was placed in the top right corner of the map. The king was Sire, the most gentle king around. He was the peacekeeper, out of the four. And always kept something around his neck...Which was odd.

 

The next kingdom, the one in the bottom right of the map, was the Eeveelution Kingdom. He doesn’t know the leaders name, only his gender. Their leader is fairly new, since he’s only in his teens. He has to choose what type of leader he will be...With seven kinds presented to him, it’s most likely nerve racking.

 

The kingdom after that, the one placed in the bottom left, was known as “The Kingdom of the Ancients”. Their leader is a girl named Lihua, she’s the one most likely done with everyone’s shit. She’s been leading practically since birth, and has been keeping friendly terms with her people for just as long.

 

The final kingdom, the one placed in the top left corner, was known as the Bug Kingdom. It was lead by ‘Yanmega’ as he called himself.

 

“Sun, wake up. Come on. Get out of that haze and roll the die.”

 

“O-Oh, um...Yes. I’m sorry.” He said, shaking his mind away from the inner dialogue, and rolled the die on the table.

 

“It landed on four. Guess that means The Bug Kingdom, huh?”

 

“...Yeah. It does.” Sun sighed to himself. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
